


To Jules with Love

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules waits five long years for Gabriel to come back and he surprises her on Christmas with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Jules with Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jillean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillean/gifts).



Jules looked at the clock. Like she always did when she was about to get off work. Tonight was christmas eve. It had been five years today since she lost her love Gabriel. 

 

They had met innocently at a coffee shop. He of course only drank hot cocoa with lots of marshmallows. Their romance was brief. When he left he said he would be back. He was going on a short trip . Well that had been five years ago. 

 

She still missed him but had a few boyfriends and boy were they losers. No one could quite touch his memory. 

 

She went home to a empty apartment. Wait ok the cat who she named Gabes was sitting waiting for her. He had been her present from Gabriel before he left. 

 

She went to pet him and swore he smelled like cookies. It must be the neighbor next door she thought that lady baked cookies all year around. 

 

She was too tired. She took a bath and fell asleep on the couch. That was nine o' clock. 

 

She had a wonderful dream of her candyman kissing her. And yep he smelled like cookies. She awoke at Midnight to Christmas music. The tree was light up . She thought I swore I turned that off. The music was coming from her room where the lights were on. She got her ball bat and went down the hall to her room. She opened the door. Her mouth gaped open and she dropped the ball bat. 

 

There on the bed lay Gabriel in nothing but boxers and he had a lollipop in his mouth. He also had a sign on his neck saying : To Jules with love. She watched as he smiled got up and took her in his arms. His lips covered hers in an explosive kiss that rocked her body like no one else could. 

 

Her lips responded as he slid his tongue in her mouth. He then picked her up and lay her on the edge of the bed. He eased off her clothes and kissed up her thighs. It sent shivers through her body. Hot shivers that is. His tongue reached her core and licked and sucked her clit making her beg him to take her. He then slowly kissed his way up her and slid into her. Her hot body responded to him easily. All Gabriel could do is control his need he wanted to hold on and make her enjoy it longer. 

 

She felt herself see stars as he slid in and out of her at a rapid speed. Wave after sweet wave consumed her. She felt him let go as she herself was experiencing her wave of passion. They rode it in together in a mind blowing orgasm. 

They lay there afterwards spent and happy. 

"Promise me Gabriel. You will never leave me again " She said 

"I promise" He said

She woke up the next morning and his side was empty. She started crying until she smelled a sweet smell coming from the kitchen . She ran to find him making Blueberry pancakes for her. The whole place was a mess. He was covered with batter and flour from head to toe. But she laughed and kissed him. 

"You thought I was gone" He said wiping away her tears. 

"Yes" She said kissing him. 

"I promised and I mean it. I love you Jules Merry Christmas." Gabriel said taking her in his arms. 

And they had the Merriest of Christmas making love all day and night. 

 

Merry Christmas to all and to all goodnight.


End file.
